Christmas with Klaine
by MissBlaineAnderson
Summary: Kurt and Blaine in Lima at Christmas, fluffy romance!
1. Chapter 1

A/N

First ever fanfiction ever! So... responses please, it would help loads.

Yep, Don't own glee, or character. Wish I did, but glee would no longer be so awesome.

* * *

Winter time at Dalton had always been the same for Blaine, the joy which other people were sharing had always brought back bad memories from his childhood. He spent all of his time studying, re-learning French word patterns and equations. He would stay awake late in to the night, dreaming of the time when he could escape from his father's grip whilst other students were singing carols and sharing presents, and telling stories; However, Blaine knew that this year it would be different.

Blaine flashed his hazel eyes to his watch, he only had 20 minutes before he was to meet his boyfriend; He ran rushed, stumbling down the Dalton corridor in to his room. The dulcet tones of the old fashioned décor was something Blaine had always liked about the Dalton style, but always wished that his boyfriend could alter it slightly with his style flare.

After quickly jumping in the shower, he returned in to his room with damp, curly hair, a towel lightly secured about his toned waist, and water dripping from the tips of his dark eyelashes. He moved to sit on the bed, leaving a trail of wet footprints on the floor behind him. He looked in the mirror, and applied moisturiser over his tanned skin, before gelling his hair back despite knowing how much his boyfriend loved his curled hair. He dressed in his usual style, with tight trousers, a shirt, a bow-tie and vest, then he checked the time again. He had 5 minutes to get downstairs to meet his boyfriend.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, walking down the iced path, admiring the frozen dew on the grass and the small mammals preparing for hibernation, was Kurt Hummel. His pale skin was enlightened by the whiteness of the Christmas surroundings. However, the vibrant colours of his clothes stood out largely. Then he was spotted by Blaine. So Blaine began walking towards him, without taking his eyes off his boyfriend. Kurt looked stunning every piece of hair paced with such precision, and Blaine could tell that Kurt had spent a large amount of time delicately picking out his outfit which he was wearing.

-"You look..." Blaine stared, he was immediately interrupted by Kurt, as he never had been good at receiving comments.

-"So, where are we going then?" asked Kurt with a cheeky smile.

-"Well, its ultimately your choice, but I thought we could go ice skating, and then go and have a hot drink somewhere?" said Blaine, with a look of unease in his eyes, hoping for Kurt's acceptance of the idea.

-"Sound perfect."

-"The rink is just on the other side of this block it will only take about five minutes to get there." said Blaine as he held out his hand for Kurt to join with, Kurt quickly scoured round the park to ensure no one was looking, but was cut short by Blaine. "You don't need to hide any more Kurt"

-"Old habits, that's all." was the response given.

Blaine then grasped Kurt's hand and laced his fingers between Kurt's like their hands were made to hold each other.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Do not own glee, not even one tiny little bit.

* * *

"Oh no!" screamed Kurt as he began falling on to the ice beneath him. Soon after the impact, he felt Blaine's warm, strong hands aiding his recovery. Kurt had always been terrible at ice skating, and received painful injuries every time he went, despite going every year with his dad.

He was always jealous of the other skaters moving so breathtakingly over the cold surface, performing twirls and magical patterns; he had always wished he could do the same with such elegance. This time however, he did not envy Blaine, but instead was mesmerised by his beauty. Blaine began to help Kurt up, and the cold touch of Blaine's fingertips on his back made his skin sensitive and gave him butterflies as he knew he was in the arms of his first love. The boy who had stayed with him through all of his tantrums and intense face washing regimes, all of the musicals and odd fashion choices the boy ho he had fell in love with the first time he laid eyes on him.

Blaine lifted Kurt on to his feet, and Kurt tripped in to Blaine's body, feeling the warmth of his heat radiating on to his own cold body. Blaine got lost in Kurt's pale blue eyes, and stood, breathing deeply with his lips parted slightly. He brushed Kurt's check gently, and fixed a bit of his hair back in to place as it had moved when he fell. Blaine's hand on his cheek made Kurt shiver with excitement, the intense cold touch tantalising his skin. Blaine began to lean forward, cupping Kurt's face in his hand, and pulling him in closer with the other till they were millimetres apart. They kissed. Intimately, as though they were alone.

The sweetness of Kurt's lip balm was something Blaine had always loved, and the saltiness Blaine's skin mixed with this to give an exotic elixir. The light touch of Blaine's tongue sent shivers down Kurt's spine, filling his veins with adrenaline, and heavy breaths which both boys were giving warmed their skin. Kurt pulled away, hearing a low moan from Blaine's throat as he did so, and moved his arms to Blaine's neck, he lent forward and put his lips to Blaine's neck, inhaling the smell of raspberries and cologne which he loved an knew so well. "You take my breath away" He whispered, making Blaine shiver with anticipation and admiration for his beautiful boyfriend. Kurt slowly kissed Blaine's neck, and on his jaw line, then stood straight to see his content and sleepy eyes.

-"One last lap?" Blaine asked.

-"Of course"

-"Be careful!"

Kurt remoistened his lips, although this time they tasted differently and they began skating, but soon after their plan was cut short. Kurt had tripped once again, face first on to the ice.

-"Kurt!" Blaine screamed "Are you okay?!"

-"Yes, at least it wasn't my face."

Blaine exhaled with a grin, relieved that Kurt was able to brush his fall off as Kurt helped himself up.

-"You will get the hang of it next time" said Blaine with a cheeky wink. Let's get going before you do too much damage to yourself."

-"Okay, lets go back to Dalton, it's somewhere a bit more private."

* * *

Whilst walking back to their school, they began talking about their near future plans. Kurt linked his arm in to Blaine, like the way he had seen his mom and dad doing when he was young.

-"So," he started, "Where are you staying over the holidays? Going home or staying at Dalton?"

-"Dalton, I do every year."

-"Oh, you will have to come over to ours at some time for a visit, maybe we can go to a Christmas market or something? Or we could go and watch a movie, or some sports which you like, I'm sure I can survive through one game." Kurt began tripping over his own words, trying to tell Blaine so much in the small time, finally ending after loss of breath.

-"I would love to." Blaine said, producing images in his head of him and Kurt snuggled in front of the fire watching an old movie as he fire blazed in front of them.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Don't own glee, or singing in the rain.:(

* * *

The couple reached Dalton Academy after sharing many anecdotes and stories about their past, and the other pupils boarding in Windsor with Kurt and Blaine.

-"After you!" Kurt exclaimed cheerily after skipping up to the gate and opening it for Blaine.

Blaine had always admired the way that Kurt had recovered so well from his difficult time in McKinley, and wished he had been the same after the trouble he had been through at is old school.

-"Thank you very much!" laughed Blaine, returning Kurt's smile, and leading through the doors before pulling Kurt fast behind him.

* * *

-"What are we doing?!" Kurt screeched as Blaine ran laughingly down the corridor, tightly holding Kurt's soft, feminine hand, whilst dragging him.

-"Nothing," Blaine said breathlessly after turning to face Kurt after slowing his place, "Just trust me." Blaine's warm eyes showed no vision of anger against Kurt, instead they just had a kind, loving look.

-"Okay..." responded Kurt. He immediately saw Blaine's light up, and felt Blaine's soft lips give him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." Blaine had a broad smile on his face, and his eyes were showing desire beneath his heavy eyelashes.

* * *

Blaine's preppy appearance was now looking a bit more tousled as he reached his dorm, with Kurt now slowing down so he cold walk the last stretch.

-"What are you two doing?" questioned Wes slowly, with one eyebrow raised.

-"I have no idea," said Kurt, in the same tone as the one which Wes used, "I was pulled up here without a clue in the world about what is going on."

Blaine was now watching the two as they conversed, wide eyed and bushy haired, "Come on Kurt!"

-"Wish me luck," said Kurt, talking to Wes, but with his eyes trained on Blaine, as he began to walk towards Blaine.

-"Don't worry." Wes said loudly as Kurt was near Blaine's dorm, then giggling as he explained "The worst he has ever done is break Charlie's arm during a water fight."

Kurt looked sharply back at him with angst and shock. "David and I will come and check on you later," he heard from Wes, "Just relax!"

* * *

"Go on in." suggested Blaine, and he edged Kurt forward, with a proud smile, as though he wanted to see Kurt's reaction to what was on the other side of the door.

Kurt felt Blaine's strong, secure hand on the small of his back, and edged the door open, before his mouth fell open at the sight he saw in front of him.

Blaine giggled with delight as he saw his boyfriends reaction.

* * *

Kurt instantly knew the effort that had been put in to the room, and knew that Blaine wanted the night to be special.

"It's gorgeous!" exclaimed Kurt as he stepped in to the room.

He stepped forward and stroked his hand over the scarlet silk sheets hung decoratively around the room, and the furry throw on the bed all illuminated by the candle light scattered around the room.

Kurt began to question "How..."

"I asked Charlie to light them when he saw us the through the gates" Blaine responded quickly with a smile.

"Oh," Kurt smiled, realising how well his boyfriend knew him. Blaine had known that he would question about only the candles, and not anything else.

"So!" Kurt continued, "Would I be right in guessing that you have something planned?"

-"Yep, well no," Blaine began, whilst pulling his boyfriends waist close to his, "I just want to spend some time with you. All of these exams have been taking my focus away from you. I miss you, Kurt. So now, all my attention will be on you." Blaine lifted his eyes up and caught Kurt's gaze, the other boy instantly began to blush, he took his eyes away from Blaine's and began to turn as if to walk away. But his arm was quickly caught, and he was pulled back in to his previous position. "You're adorable." he heard.

Blaine then kissed him quickly before pushing Kurt on to his bed, and jumping next to him. Sat with his legs crossed, and eyes bright, he asked "So, want to watch a movie?"

-"Sure!" Kurt replied, "What do you have?"

-"Well, a small collection of superhero movies, some musicals of course, and the occasional rom-com."

-"Definitely a musical, that would just top this day off."

-"Which one then? I don't have any Christmas themed ones, but I suggest 'Singing in the Rain'?"

-"Sounds good!"

-"Singing in the Rain it is then."

Blaine slipped off the bed to set the movie up, and when he came back to the bed he sat up against the headboard, and then gestured for Kurt to come and sit next to him. Kurt quickly obliged, and a smile spread on both of their faces. Kurt then felt Blaine's arm around his shoulders as the movie began, so he pulled himself closer to Blaine, and wrapped his arm around Blaine's stomach.

Both of them loved the intimacy of the room, just the candlelight illuminating their faces, and their close bodies sharing heat as Don Lockwood danced around the old streets in the rain, and the pair sang along, duetting, serenading each other closely.

Then at the end of movie as Don chased Kathy down the aisle, Blaine moved Kurt and stood up.

-"What are you doing?" Kurt looked at Blaine with despair, this had always been one of his favourite parts of the movie. He greatly expected Blaine to turn it off, but was overwhelmed as Blaine held out his hand towards him and began to sing.

_You are, my lucky star,_

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and Blaine helped him up. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, despite him being taller. They began swaying in time with the music.

_I saw you from afar._

Blaine felt Kurt's head resting on his shoulder, and tightened his grip around the taller boys waist. He felt Kurt turn his face, and felt his breath graze his face. This made the hairs on his neck stand up, and he felt adrenaline shooting through his body. Kurt lifted his lips to Blaine ear, "This is perfect, he whispered."

-"You're perfe..."

-"Guys! We need your help!" The door flew open and David screamed, "Wes ha..." He then saw the two boys, dancing around the room, sharing a perfect moment. "Sorry."

-"It's fine David, what has happened to Wes?" Blaine said, trying his hardest to hold on to Kurt who was trying to wiggle free.

-"It's hard to explain."

-"Just get him some ice or cold water" He whined exasperatedly.

-"You need to come and see..."

-"But... I'm with Ku..."

-"You need to go and check on him," interjected Kurt, "Go, see if he is okay."

-"Are you sure?"

-"Yes," Kurt gave Blaine a small kiss, "I will see you tomorrow, I love you."

-"Love you too!"

-"Shut up David," moaned Blaine. "I love you too." he then said. David performed a vomiting gesture much to Kurt and Blaines despair. The three boys then left the room, and walked off in different directions.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in his room Kurt was sat on his bed flicking through a magazine, when his phone began ringing somewhere near his feet. His eyes lit up when he saw who was calling.

"Hey dad!"

"Hey Kurt, how have you been?"

"I'm good, same hard workload, but I think I'm starting to get used to it. How are you? I hope Finn isn't being too stressful?"

"Ha, no, he has been helping me in the tyre shop, and I am fine thank you. Hows Blaine?"

"He's the same as ever, just brilliant at everything. Speaking of Blaine, can he come and spend Christmas with us? His parents aren't going to be home, so he was planning on staying at Dalton. He can sleep in the spare bedroom?"

"Sure, the kid practically lives with us in holidays anyway."

"Thank you dad."

"So, I will come and pick you both up on Friday, love you Kurt."

"Love you too dad."

After hanging up Kurt returned to his magazine, but he was quickly interrupted by a knock on the door and a familiar voice.

"Come in." Kurt called, and he looked up to see Blaine closing the door behind him.

"Hey."

"Hows Wes?" Kurt questioned, although Blaine could tell there wasn't much caring in his voice.

"He's fine, Nick, Jeff and David are now tending to him," Blaine began to move over to Kurt's bed and sat down, "What are you re-"

He was cut off by Kurt.

"Do you want to come and spend Christmas with us?"

"Is it okay with your dad and Carole?"

"Yea, I just asked dad and he said it was okay."

"In that case, I would love to." Blaine soon had a smile spread across his face and desire in his eyes, as he could feel nothing else but love for the boy sat in front of him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on Kurt," Finn called as he saw his brother walking across the courtyard, with 3 large bags in his hands, "I want to go and see Rachel, and no matter how much I love you it's not the same."

"Can you come and help me, Finn?"

"No,You shouldn't have packed so many bags." Finn swung the car door open and got in the car next to Blaine, who was talking to Burt about the schools football team. Finn joined in the conversation as Carole got out to help Kurt.

* * *

"Got everything you need before we leave?" Burt asked, as he could fondly remember holidays where Kurt had nearly forgot an important item

"Yes." responded Kurt and Blaine in unison.

"Thank you so much for having me over the holidays, Mr Hummel, I am so excited."

"Oh, it's fine Blaine, and please, call me Burt."

Kurt could feel himself as he heard his boyfriend talking to his father in such a polite manner. He could feel the desire to kiss Blaine, but none of his family knew about their relationship. Apart from Finn, Rachel had told him.

* * *

"Oh I wish it could be christmas every daaaay!" screeched Burt as Carole at the top of their lungs as they drove towards Lima. The three boys in the back all had mixed reactions to this.

Finn had just turned on his iPod and tried to block out the unruly sound.

Kurt was holding his face in his hand, embarrassed by his parents, and wishing they would stop.

Blaine however was having fun, singing along with them, enjoying having the possibility to do such things which he never could with his parents. Occasionally nudging Kurts arm to try and get him to join him. Smiling widely as he did so.

Kurt began to cry falsely, this just encouraged the rest of the cars laughter, so he just returned to watching Blaine enjoy himself.

* * *

"Finally!" breathed Finn as they arrived at the Hudson-Hummel household, "I'm off to see Rachel, bye you guys, good luck Blaine."

Blaine nodded his head in acknowledgement, as he began to grab his bags to take them inside. He was however receiving a few glares from Kurt as he continued singing softly.

"I love your family Kurt, they're all so great!"

"Lets just hope you think the same after a week." Kurt winked at him and took a deep breath, just hoping that his family were not going to be too abnormal whilst Blaine was visiting.

Kurt tentatively pulled Blaine into the house, with an animated feeling about his actions. He then closed the door behind them. A smile immediately spread on his face, he knew that this Christmas was going to be great.


End file.
